Nicki Minaj
Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982, December 8, 1983 or December 8, 1984 by her stage name Nicki Minaj) is a Non-American (from another North American country) born American singer and an occasional American actress. She moved to the state of New York with her parents when she was only a child in elementary school, like five years old when she was only in Kindergarten class at school, in about 1987 or 1988, 1989. She voiced Steffie during Ice Age in the year 2012. When she was 19, she worked at Red Lobster, but Donald Trump had to fire her by bad talking to the costumers and she does singing instead of working at Red Lobster. She adpoted the name "Nicki Maraj", but she change her name to "Nicki Minaj". She writes a lot of songs as an artist and sometimes a featuring artist. Her second album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, will be also named Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up and it will release sometime in late 2012. Her first album, Pink Friday, was released in late November 2010. Nicki Minaj, Allen Ford and Evan Cundal are featured in a season 1 episode of "Wipeout USA" called The USA Wipeout Wipeys, and they were featured the new three Pembroke contestants. But instead of Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford, they are Nicki Minaj, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford. They were the winners of a wipey before Kelsi Nielsen got hit at Ariel Tweto. Nicki Minaj replaced Nicky Sapera as one of the three Pembroke contestants when Allen Ford turned 36, on August 24, 2012. She is also featured on a Wipeout Canada episode called "Athletes Edition" as she plays last place contestant on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada's Nicky Sapera, best known as the foxy fencer. Sabrina Bryan and the other Cheetah Girls and Nicki Minaj host the all stars episode of Wipeout Canada. Minaj is 5 feet 1.5 or 2 inches (1.57 m). The VEVO video for I Am Your Leader aired on August 24, 2012 and scrapped the video for Champion. Pink Friday is her first studio album. It released in late 2010 when she was 27. In the album's deluxe version, they have three new songs: Super Bass, Muny and Blow Ya Mind. In the iTunes store, you can buy "Girls Fall Like Dominoes". In the first version, they don't see "Super Bass", "Blow Ya Mind" and "Muny". Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded is her second studio album. It released in early April 2012. In the deluxe version, they have also three new songs: "Turn Me On" with David Guetta, "Va Va Voom" and "Masquerade". In the iTunes store, you can buy a pack and it is like more than 20 minutes long. Nicki Minaj announced on October 14, 2012 that Pembroke's all three contestants Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford will be competing in the all-stars episode of Wipeout Canada as their replacement for Ron Langton, Kent Allen and Halley Van Muyen, all from Canada's capital, Ottawa. She announced that all three will be competing at the same time. They will be on Wipeout Canada: All-Stars. They are from three Wipeout Canada episodes, Athletes Edition, Episode 7 and Heroes Edition. They were born approx 1965, August 24, 1976 and 1987. She announced that Crystal Grierson of Canada's capital Ottawa from the Beauties vs. Geeks episode that she will be replacing the oldest contestant at age 56 from Nicky Sapera's episode, Cam Connor. Nicki Minaj appears as a host in the all-stars episode of Wipeout Canada. Nicki Minaj is an enemy of all contestants of the fifteenth season of Dancing with the Stars (Apolo Anton Ohno, Bristol Palin, Drew Lachey, Emmitt Smith, Gilles Marini, Hélio Castroneves, Joey Fatone, Kelly Monaco, Kirstie Alley, Melissa Rycroft, Pamela Anderson, Shawn Johnson, and the contestant who was chosen by the public vote to be on this season, Sabrina Bryan, who won over Disney star Kyle Massey, from season 11 and fashion expert/TV host Carson Kressley, from season 13). Nicki Minaj wrote a lot more songs on her second album than her first album. Nicki Minaj appears as a judge replacing singer and actress Jennifer Lopez in the show American Idol. Nicki Minaj, Evan Cundal and Yoshi are the only contestants to have makeup during the show "Wipeout Canada". Bio of Nicki Minaj Nicki Minaj was born on December 8, 1982, or December 8, 1984 in Trinidad and Tobago, an island that's in the region of Central America and the Caribbean. Even though she was born as a non-American or Canadian person, she lived in the island until she was in school like Senior Kindergarten when she was four feet tall. She moved to the USA when she was only in school. She started competing at Arm Wars in Las Vegas, Nevanda because the place is not for kids under 18 and young adults under the age of 20, it's for only adults and no kids under the age of 18 who have been living for 20 years of their entire life and did a lot of career, for example, if Arm Wars has a kids tournament, it will take place in a different place than Las Vegas, but it will take place in the North American country Canada, in the province of Ontario, way far than Allen Ford's house in Pembroke in Embrun, where Ken Downton lives, like Shawn Johnson on the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars and she appeared on the show at a teenage age, but almost an adult, she can compete at Arm Wars, starting the year 2013. Minaj is called an octopus a lot more times than Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants. Minaj, Allen Ford and Yoshi are the only contestants to have more than either thing, but Allen Ford called his other person last named the same as him (Willa Ford from season 3 of Dancing with the Stars) a Mario series mushroom, like the Mario series from Nintendo. When she was 21, in 2004 or 2006. She and Allen Ford are also seen in an episode of Wipeout Canada called "Chocolate Thunder". Even though Minaj placed a place higher than that Allen Ford, but he placed fifth. In the second episode of Wipeout Canada, Nicki Minaj is called an octopus, same thing Squidward Tentacles calls Nicki Minaj an octopus, when Brooke DeBacker gets eliminated and wiping out on the Sweeper round and she almost advanced to the Dizzy Dummy round. Rapper/Singer Nicki Minaj, All three Pembroke contestants Evan Cundal, Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford, rapper 2 Chainz, Cornwall's own Yoshi and Brockville's own Toadette are the only characters without a bronze badge in their hometown and also their emblem. Even though all three Pembroke, Ontario contestants and one Hamilton, Ontario contestant Cundal, Sapera, Shawn Johnson and Ford have more links and more badges than everyone else on Canada Wiki from Wipeout Canada, but they won the match against High School Musical's main female character Gabriella Montez and the female Toad named Toadette, who are from Arnprior and Brockville, both in a different county in eastern Ontario (Renfrew and Leeds/Grenville). Minaj said in summer 2012 that "Champion" featuring Nas, Drake and Young Jeezy will be the next video on YouTube, but it was replaced by "I Am Your Leader" featuring Cam'Ron and Rick Ross and it was scrapped, but it was aired on August 24, 2012, and Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford were chosen by the public vote from either of these three sets of contestants, the Pembroke contestants Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Winnipeg's own Cam Connor, Adrianna Szarek, Troy Westwood or the capital city of Canada, Ottawa's Ron Langton, Halley Van Muyen and Kent Allen. So far in 2012, her two albums Pink Friday, released on November 23, 2010 and Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, released on April 3, 2012, has selled in the entire world more than 1,000,000 (one million) copies by people living in the regions. Nicki Minaj was on the YouTube video for his 2012 song Beauty and a Beat by Canadian singer-songwriter and actor Justin Bieber from his third studio album Believe, who was born in Stratford, Ontario, which is near all the cities of the Waterloo Region, Kitchener, Cambridge and Waterloo, and it is also very far, people must drive from at least the cities and towns of Hamilton, Burlington, Oakville, Mississauga and Toronto, and they take approx 1 hour to three hours to drive to his hometown. Her song "I Am Your Leader" from her 2012 second album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, is a hip hop song by Nicki Minaj featuring other artists, Cam'Ron and Rick Ross, who are both born way before the month of March in the leap year of 1976, on January 28, 1976 and February 4, 1976. Nicki Minaj is also featured on the Wipeout Canada episode "The Wipey Awards". Nicki Minaj is within the episode 7 cast, including an Ottawa High Hooker, a hula dancer and a Boobzilla. In 2002, when she was 19, younger than the age of 20, she worked at Red Lobster, but someone had to fire her by dismissal. She started career in 2007. She had mixtapes, then she had albums to release for people. Her songs Pound The Alarm and Starships are both mostly on radio. In 2012, it was announced that Minaj will be competing on the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest and her dance partner is Jesse DeSoto. At Arm Melter 14 on Chelsie Hightower, they were talking about arm wrestling and wrestling. She is Allen Ford's best friend and singer as of the first season of the show. They were eliminated in week 7 because the judges had to eliminate a singer and four season 15 all stars along with Gilles Marini, Shawn Johnson, Apolo Anton Ohno and Hélio Castroneves. During week 12 which airs December 8, 2012, the contestants say happy birthday to her at Joe Gould's Arm Melter 16 and Arm Melter's five years of running. It was also announced that Minaj will be replacing Joseph Triff for the Wipeout Canada: All-Stars' third shuffle. Her other names were: Onika Tanya Maraj and Nicki Maraj. Minaj has been noted by the media for her curvaceous figure. In an interview with VIBE Minaj discussed her sexual image stating, "When I grew up I saw females doing certain things, and I thought I had to do that exactly. The female rappers of my day spoke about sex a lot... and I thought that to have the success they got, I would have to represent the same thing. When in fact I didn’t have to represent the same thing," later adding, "I made a conscious decision to try to tone down the sexiness, I want people—especially young girls—to know that in life, nothing is going to be based on sex appeal. You got to have something else to go with that." Minaj has made "signing boobs" part of her movement to empower women. In an interview with The Guardian, Minaj says she is competing with both male and female rappers. "That's why I say stuff like, 'Dick in your face', because I don't even wanna refer to female genitalia any more. I just feel I have bigger balls than the boys," Minaj said, referencing the song "Come on a Cone" from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded In her "Moment 4 Life" song, she refers to herself as a king instead of the term "queen". Minaj is known for wearing outlandish costumes and wigs, which leads to comparisons to Lady Gaga, and is often called "the black Lady Gaga"; Minaj refutes comparisons between the two. She cites Alexander McQueen, Versace, and Christian Louboutin as her favorite designers. The Huffington Post described Minaj's fashion as "risk-taking", "bold sartorial choices", and "far-out", with Yahoo! commenting that her costume was "colorful", "crazy" and stated that "the world would certainly be very quiet without Ms Minaj". Minaj has been invited to attend various events for fashion designers. Donatella Versace invited Minaj to perform for the launch of the collaboration of Versace for H&M alongside Prince. She also performed "Super Bass" at a Victoria Secret fashion show in November 2011. Minaj was personally invited to be sat with Vogue editor-in-chief Anna Wintour during New York Fashion Week to see designers such as Oscar de la Renta and Carolina Herrera. With over 17,000 tweets and 16 million followers, Billboard ranked Minaj the sixth most active user of microblogging website Twitter. In March 2011, Billboard named Minaj the fourth most active musician on social media, through their Social 50 chart. The chart tracks Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, and Instagram usage. On Twitter, she is the most followed rapper in the world. Upon Twitter and in public appearances and interviews, Minaj refers to her fans collectively as "Barbz" and her male heterosexual and LGBT following as "Boyz" and "Ken Barbz," respectively, alluding to her "Harajaku Barbie" persona. Minaj deleted her Twitter account for eight days in April 2012, following a dispute between her and fans who wanted to leak snippets of her then-unreleased album. At the time, she possessed 11 million followers and lost over a million followers as a result of the ordeal. In 2012, amateur cartoonist David Monger authored a popular web series based on Nicki Minaj called The Nekci Menij Show. Featuring pop icons from Madonna to Marina and the Diamonds, the characters are illustrated in an intentionally crude manner accompanied by SMS language so as to mirror the internet meme Dolan Duck. Since September 2012, the show had garnered more than 600,000 views on YouTube. Primarily crafted using Microsoft Paint, the show is intended as a satire of celebrity syndrome and stan culture. Minaj is the first, and only female rapper to reach over one billion video views on YouTube.Nicki Minaj - YouTube For Ben and Toad's Contest, she had a slow start over the first four weeks of the show and had an average dance score of a shot and all contestants like her because she's the best female rapper ever in history. In week 15, she came to the show as a guest, for playing the show and the week is called "oldest man ever in history" and she chose "High School. Hits from Pink Friday She has not released a new single in months. #I'm The Best #Roman's Revenge (featuring Eminem) #Did It On'Em #Right Thru Me #Fly (featuring Rihanna) #Save Me #Moment 4 Life (featuring Drake) #Check It Out (featuring will.i.am) #Blazin' (featuring Kanye West) #Here I Am #Dear Old Nicki #Your Love #Last Chance (featuring Natasha Bedingfield) #Super Bass #Blow Ya Mind #Muny #Girls Fall Like Dominoes #Wave Ya Hand #Catch Me #Roman's Revenge (featuring Lil Wayne) #BedRock (with Young Money) Hits from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded #Roman Holiday #Come On A Cone #I Am Your Leader (featuring Cam'ron and Rick Ross) #Beez In The Trap (featuring 2 Chainz) #HOV Lane #Roman Reloaded (featuring Lil Wayne) #Champion (featuring Nas, Drake, and Young Jeezy) #Right By My Side (featuring Chris Brown) #Sex In The Lounge (featuring Lil Wayne and Bobby V) #Starships (lead single) #Pound The Alarm #Whip It #Automatic #Beautiful Sinner #Marilyn Monroe #Young Forever #Fire Burns #Gun Shot (featuring Beenie Man) #Stupid Hoe #Turn Me On (with David Guetta, also featured in his album Nothing But The Beat) #Va Va Voom (used to be the album's lead single, but the single is going to be released on Thanksgiving in 2012, and Starships is the lead single instead) #Masquerade #Press Confrence (you can buy it at the iTunes store) The Re Up #The Boys #Shiner Albums #Pink Friday #Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (they also have a re-up version released in November 2012) Quotes *"Koto Okubo passing away? What the f**k is that?" (Week 17) *"What's a wheelchair?" (Arm Melter 16) *"That show is damp and what's going on?" *"We can't believe that Lady Gaga and the other judges are mad!" (Week 6 of BATC2) *"And hell yeah that show is damp!" *"Priscilla's 113?" (Week 16) *"Hell yeah and take that!" *"The Inside Job is just a song, but featuring wheelchairs!" (Week 12 of BATC1) *"Despite having a good start old contestants!" *"Well I think April 1 is a good date for supercentenarians? Let's look out the April 1 article." *"Jiroemon Kimura, oldest man ever in history!" (Week 15) *"That sh*t is just a ni**as in Arm Melter!" (Week 12 talking to Koto Okubo) Trivia *When Nicki Minaj was about a kid in school, she moved to the states. *Minaj has a re up album in 2012. *Minaj has a Chinese tattoo and all other season 1 contestants have one in week 16. *At Arm Melter 16, Nicki Minaj was the only rapper there and she was helping the other armwrestlers. *Lots of songs by her have lots of bad words and in the songs she was featured mostly has that. *Every time when the three Pembroke contestants sing Starships, the three say "were higher than a mother f**ker", Yoshi says "Were higher than a Sapera!". *Nicki Minaj is the one of the world's best female rapper. *Minaj played Steffie on the movie Ice Age in 2012. *Minaj is season 1 winner Kelly Monaco's favorite singer and rapper. *Evan Cundal and Nicki Minaj are the only characters to have tattos (or makeup or chain) during the Sweeper round on episode 9 of Wipeout Canada. Even though Evan Cundal, Sharpay Evans, and The Grippler, all from Petawawa, were the first contestants eliminated, but Minaj wiped out after these contestants who are eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy round. She did later advance to the Dizzy Dummy but she had to take Port Perry's Lisa Belanger back home to Port Perry and fly. *Arm Melters 1 and 16 are dated on when she was born in 1982, her 25th birthday and her 30th birthday, or she was born in 1984, her 23rd birthday and her 28th birthday on both December 8, 2007 and December 8, 2012, all in Toad's hometown. *All Ben and Toad's Contest contestants like her on season 1. *During Part 2 of the Toad scene, a character named Toadette sang the song "Pound The Alarm". *Nicki Minaj, Yoshi, Evan Cundal and Mrs. Puff are the only characters from this wiki to see Birdo. Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:Df Category:As Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:Adfs Category:Ds Category:Fds Category:Fdsf Category:Dsf Category:Sdf Category:Madsf Category:Sdmf Category:Dsfmd Category:Sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@ Category:32$ Category:324%@ Category:5$ Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Males Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:1982 Births Category:1983 Births Category:1984 Births Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Renfrew County Category:Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:People with other deaths Category:Kelsi's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Gabriella's Enemies Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:Nicky Sapera Category:Nasty characters Category:Daisy's Enemies Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Daisy's Friends Category:Peach's Friends Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Wipeout Canada Island Contestants Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on June 5th Category:Contestants on June 11th Category:Contestants on June 26th Category:Contestants on June 19th Category:Contestants on April 17th Category:Contestants on April 24th Category:Contestants on April 10th Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Contestants on April 3rd Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Wipeout Category:Wipeout characters Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Tasha Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Featured articles Category:Hired Contestants Category:Third place contestants Category:Thunder Bay, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Newcomers Category:New Brunswick Category:Newfoundland and Labrador Category:Contestants from Manitoba Category:Saskatchewan Category:Alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Quebec Category:Yukon Category:Northwest Territories Category:Nunavut Category:Prince Edward Island Category:Female Winners Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Ontario, Canada Category:Canada Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants from Prescott and Russell Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Contestants Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Friday Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Contestants fired from the top 100 Category:Mary-Sues Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Articles with hCards Category:Judges Category:Kingston, Ontario Category:Contestants from Kingston Category:Brockville Armwrestling Ribfest Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Picked celebrities